


The Perfect Night

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: samhain_smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year, every year, on the night of Samhain, he comes to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It's the perfect night

* * *

It is starting to get chilly and Harry is required to wear long trousers to bed and can't just sleep in his shorts. But tonight, Harry doesn't plan on sleeping.

The first time they sleep together, Harry tucks into Sirius' body as though they're moulded together.

The year after, he leaves Harry with a kiss on the forehead.

The year after that, Harry pulls him in for a kiss. A real kiss. Because what they have is real.

Now it's this year, Harry is sure that he's going to confess it this year. His love for him, his need, his want for him. He needs it. He waits for Sirius every year on this night because Sirius is going to come and even if he won't be able to stay, Harry will spend his entire night with him. Awake. Because he's got the rest of the year to sleep, and only tonight to be with Sirius.

So Harry waits. He's going to confess his secret, too.

He waits well past three a.m. but Sirius doesn't arrive.

 _Where is he_? Harry wonders and he's struggling, but eventually fails to stay awake any longer. The wine he's kept next to the bed has already been half drunk.

 _Just closing my eyes for a moment_. Harry tells himself.

He doesn't know how long he's been asleep but he knows that there's an arm snaked around his waist and someone is behind him. Harry knows who it is, but he wants to be sure. He turns to look and sees the familiar face he's been longing to see for a year.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," says Sirius as he leans down to kiss Harry's forehead.

Harry's body is still twisted, his lower half attached to Sirius' and his upper turned to look at the man. The man Harry loves. He's sure of it now.

"I waited all night for you," Harry says. It's not a complaint, even if his voice is just a bit whiney.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

Harry smiles and turns his entire body to face Sirius. He leans in, his leg wrapping around Sirius' and he pulls himself closer. "It's okay. You're here now." He gently thrusts towards Sirius, letting the other man know just how much he has been missing him.

Sirius' hand travels down to Harry's lower back and he pulls Harry in even closer. "I am here now," he says, and matches Harry thrust for thrust.

Harry's inadvertently releases a small gasp of surprise. He knew that Sirius felt something for him, but he had no idea that Sirius would ever act on it. Now here he was, letting Harry know, letting Harry see. Letting Harry touch...

"Need you," Harry mumbles and his hands have automatically started to tug his trousers down. "Want you," he adds and tackles Sirius' trousers next.

Sirius grabs Harry's wrists urging him to stop. When Harry looks up disappointed, he can see why. He can see the lust in Sirius' eyes, and before he says anything, Sirius stops him with a kiss.

Sirius releases Harry's hands and pushes him down on the bed, his hands pressed firmly on Harry's shoulders as he holds him tight and then gets on top of him. "Slow," he says. "We've got plenty of time."

"I've been missing you," Harry says and thrusts up into Sirius' groin. "I don't have the patience for slow."

Sirius smiles and leans down to kiss him again. "When did you get to be so perfect?" Sirius asks and his hands massage Harry's thighs before he pushes Harry's legs apart. He kneels down, his nose nuzzling at Harry's entrance. "So amazing?"

"I practice for a whole year," Harry answers and is glad that Sirius can't see his expression right now. His hands tugs on Sirius' locks and he urges Sirius to look up at him eventually. "Fuck me. Please?"

Then Sirius is on top of him again and his body is completely pressing down on Harry. "When you ask so sweetly," he whispers and claims Harry's mouth again.

Harry turns to reach into the drawer on his nightstand and hands Sirius a bottle of lube.

Sirius opens the top and takes a whiff. "It smells like..."

"Pumpkins," Harry says shrugging. "Given the season."

Sirius lets out a throaty laugh, and then his expression is serious. "Have you ever--?" he asks.

"Yeah," Harry says hurriedly. He is nervous. He doesn't want Sirius to know, but he knows if Sirius asks, he won't be able to lie.

"Do I want to know?" It's as if Sirius has read his mind.

"Not tonight," Harry says. "Tonight it's just you and me."

Sirius smiles at him in a way that makes Harry think that he answered correctly. He only has one night with Sirius and he doesn't want to spend it talking about something else. Then Harry's legs are pressed against his chest as Sirius slicks his fingers and pushes two of them inside Harry.

"Fuck, Sirius," Harry moans. His hole clenches around Sirius' fingers and he wants Sirius to push in further.

"Oh, baby," Sirius whispers. It's the first time Sirius has said anything like this and Harry's breath is caught. He loves hearing it from Sirius.

"More, please..."

"Yeah..." Sirius says, "I'll give you everything."

It isn't long until Sirius removes his fingers and lines his cock against Harry's entrance. Harry watches Sirius as he watches himself; his cock entering Harry. His eyes are so wide, as if he's in complete disbelief and it's incredible. Sirius' expression is the hottest thing Harry has ever seen.

"Oh Harry, you feel _so_ good!"

He pulls out completely and then thrusts in again. And again. And again. He's harsh. Harsher than Harry expects him to be but it is as if Sirius knows that Harry can handle it.

Harry loves it.

"More. More," Harry is chanting. His hands are grabbing the back of his thighs, holding his legs up firmly. He spreads them a bit and Sirius changes his angle and it's just...it's just so much better. So much hotter.

Harry is sure he's going to come without even being touched. But, Harry doesn't want that. He doesn't want to come without feeling Sirius' hands on him.

"Touch me, please," Harry begs. "I need you to touch me right now, Sirius."

Sirius obeys. He grabs Harry's legs and wraps them around his waist and then starts to stroke Harry; matching the strokes with the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come!" Harry announces.

"Not yet, try to hold on. Come with me. My Harry. Come with me." Sirius is almost begging him as he's pounding into Harry. Harry can't believe that Sirius wanted this much as much as he did. Why had they waited for so many years to do this? It's brilliant. So perfect!

Then Sirius is spilling inside him and Harry is coming almost at the same time.

Sirius' limp body collapses on top of Harry and even though Harry is having trouble breathing, the feeling is amazing, and he doesn't want to lose this ever. He wishes Sirius could stay. He could stay longer, fuck Harry again.

A moment passes, they're kissing again. Sirius' body is smearing Harry's come in between them as Harry is leaking Sirius' seed from his hole. It's incredible.

"I'll miss you," Sirius says. "I always miss you." He shifts to his side and Harry quickly grabs his wand spelling them clean.

"I miss you, too," Harry replies. "More than you know."

"I know," Sirius says, his smile is warm.

Harry nuzzles into Sirius' neck and his body moulds into Sirius' again. "Sirius, I have to tell you--"

"I know," Sirius says.

"You do?"

"You're with someone."

"How could you possible know that?" Harry is shocked, embarrassed, and his heart is sinking into his stomach.

"I can only be with you one night a year, Harry, but it doesn't mean I can't see you. Know you. I know you're with him. And that you love him."

"I love you, too," Harry insists.

"I know," Sirius says again. He pulls Harry closer. "You told him about me?"

"Yeah."

"And he's okay with how you feel?"

"He loves me. He knew--he knows what I'm doing tonight. He knows I wanted this tonight."

"And?

"He said it's one night a year. He says he can live with it. He knows that I can't live without this."

Sirius seems to think Harry's words over. "Maybe he can be here with you, next year."

"What?" Harry looks up to come face to face with Sirius. He can't believe what he's hearing. Could he do that? Could he invite someone else into this secret. "You'd be okay with that?" he asks sceptically.

"Would you? He's your lover; do you want him here?"

Harry thinks it over. "He'll do it for me." Harry knows it to be true. He is aroused by the idea. He can't believe he hadn't thought of it himself.

"Then I'll do it for you," Sirius replies.

"Sirius..." Harry's voice is a whisper. "You don't have to. It's us. He understands. He loves me. I don't want you to..."

"Shh." Sirius quiets him with a kiss. "Harry, I care about what you want. If you want him here, then so do I. He loves you. He spends his nights with you. He should spend his Samhain night with you, too. If that's what you want. If that's what _he_ wants."

Sirius assures him with a tight embrace and Harry doesn't want the night to end. He loves this. He finally has this and he doesn't ever want to let it go. But he also feels guilty. Harry loves _him_ , too.

Harry asks one last question before he falls asleep. He knows when he wakes, Sirius won't be there. "You'll really be okay with it? You'll want to see him next year. With me? With us?"

"Of course, my love," Sirius says; his voice is soothing and Harry is already halfway into slumber. "He's family."

* * *


End file.
